


Untitled

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would rather throw himself in front of a bus than admit that this is what really gets him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Dean would never admit it. Not in a million years. He would rather throw himself in front of a bus than admit that this is what really gets him off.

It totally goes against his image, the tough guy he tries so hard to be.

Sam knows. Of course he knows. How could he not? He knows everything about Dean, of course he's going to know this too.

Dean loves all sex with Sam. The rough, hard kind, the hurried, not-even-time-to-get-undressed kind.

But this is his favorite.

Sam being so gentle, stroking and kissing. He's curled over Dean on the bed, three fingers deep inside him and moving slowly, sending shivers up Dean's spine.

"You know how much I love you, Dean," Sam breathes in his ear as he withdraws his fingers and slides his dick in. "I'd do anything for you."

It's not like they normally go around proclaiming their love for each other, but Sam likes to say it, and he knows how Dean loves hearing it, especially in the middle of sex.

"I know, Sammy," Dean whispers back. His eyes are closed, and he's just basking in the attention Sam is giving him, soaking up the warmth and love radiating from his brother.

"I don't think you do." Sam starts to move, slow, hard thrusts and damn, it shouldn't be possible to get so deep. It feels like he will never be able to get out, like they'll be stuck together, connected in the most intimate way, forever. Not that Dean dislikes the idea. It's just, y'know, they have jobs to do.

"You don't know what I'd do for you. I'd kill for you, die for you, end the world for you, Dean."

Shuddering, Dean clutches Sam close.


End file.
